Stargate Wars:Wikify
The process of wikification involves rearranging information into the appropriate order (layout) depending upon the nature of the article. When expanding an article, it is best to stick to the suggested layout, as below. Articles about alliances N.B.: Individual alliances, such as 359 Company, as well as groups of alliances, such as The Grand Alliance fall under this category. Articles about alliances (past, present or planned) should place information under the following headings: In the introduction, note the alliance ID code, and the server(s) the alliance operates in. Alliance inception I.e., how the alliance was formed, who by, what social values (if any) the alliance was formed upon (e.g. many alliances have been formed - and since destroyed - based on the belief that The Grand Alliance should be destroyed), etc. Leaders This is self-explanatory, but in case you don't know, in this heading discuss the roles of leaders and the effects of their membership upon the alliance. Members List all of the members of the alliance, regardless of the amount of time the player was a member. This does not include members who were invited to an alliance but did not actually join. Also in this heading discuss the roles of individual members and the effects of their membership upon the alliance. Relations Detail any notable enemies/allies of the alliance. History Detail general history of the alliance. Wars Detail any wars the alliance was involved in. Peace treaties Detail any peace treaties (including non-aggression pacts) the alliance was involved in. Alliance end If appropriate, detail how the alliance ended. References List the names of any SgW player who can verify the information in the article. Usually, don't add someone else's name in case they cannot verify it. Instead, ask them to add their name if appropriate. Articles on players ''Note that this template was modelled on the article for ZPMMaker. Therefore, to see the template as suggested, see ZPMMaker. Within the first paragraph, note the player's ID Code. Introductions to the game List any players the subject of the article has introduced to SgW. Allegiences Discuss the player's alliances, treaties, wars, etc. name as a commander Ascension Detail ascension, if appropriate. Other achievements name on the forums Add signature and avatar images, as well as registration dates and current post-counts. References List the names of any SgW player who can verify the information in the article. Usually, don't add someone else's name in case they cannot verify it. Instead, ask them to add their name if appropriate. See also List any players mentioned in the article other than the player of whom is the subject of the article. Don't forget to link to them by using double square brackets ( and ) . Other articles Other articles include articles about the best superweapon for the Tauri (for example), or the Mothership article. Another article in this category would be Overall rank or Defence rank or something similar. One could also write an article on Supporter Status or Market Supporter Status. Whatever it is - if it isn't a player or an alliance, then it goes here. Groups of alliances, such as The Grand Alliance fall under the Articles about alliances category. At present there is no defined layout for these articles, namely due to the lack of such articles. Have a go at writing one and see what happens. You never know, this template may be modelled on an article you wrote! Category:Policy Category:Help